Dragon Berserker
by Dinotz
Summary: Sometimes some accidents may happen, they may be good or bad but for Issei Hyodou it was something unique. Born with the Boosted Gear and with a drop of the blood of the Red Dragon in him, watch him taking on the world and tackling it down and beat the sh*t out of it.


"Birds are chirping, the sun is shining and I am running... I mean I am tactically retreating from a horde of angry females and in a way I understand them, I would also get a bit miffed if somebody would peek... *ahem* ...admire the beauty of my body."

" **Keep telling yourself that partner, maybe someday you will actually believe that."** The second voice after a while snorted and started snickering.

"Ah shut up Ddraidg what can I do if I am a healthy teen boy with a big sex drive, at least I am not hiding it by becoming some kind of closet pervert...no my friend...I AM A SUPER PERVERT!"

The voice just sighs like this happened a lot of time and ho and behold it actually happened a lot of times when he thinks about it.

" **On that thing you are right...I think that you infected even me, also be careful it seems the ladies are reaching you."**

A small savage smile appeared on the young man face his brown eyes shining with excitement he jumps out in a clearing that was in the forest near the academy where the chase is taking place, arriving at the centre of the meadow he suddenly turns to face the angry horde of kendo girls club of the school. He takes takes out the bokken on his back and shouts.

"MATSUDA, MOTOHAMA, IS TIME TO TRAIN!"

As suddenly as he said the phrase two blurs came out of the forest coming to the young man side, one was a tall and muscular bald guy with a big grin on his face, with dark narrowed eyes he looked at his 'opponents' quietly appreciating their physiques. The other one was a slightly shorter and much leaner boy with glasses and short brown hair, adjusting his glasses he looked over the components of the kendo club and after that he glanced at the centre member of the trio that he was part of with a small smile on his face.

"It's always a pleasure doing this types of training" still even with the confident pose a small drop of sweat ran down the backs of his head "Even though we put our lives on the line this way."

A loud laugh came out as the answer from Issei Hyodou while tensing his body, which was a middle way between the buffnes of Matsuda and the leanness of Motohama, preparing for the fight while passing a hand through his long wild mane of brown hair.

"That's why it makes it so much more exciting, the risk starts making your adrenaline go wild and that it how you unleash your full potential."

" **OH YEAH PARTNER, THAT'S THE KIND OF TALK THAT I LIKE** **"** Roared the second voice in Issei's head.

The females themselves weren't that much amused or excited by the small speech that Issei gave and Murayma the de-facto leader of the kendo club stepped forward with an angry scowl on her face

"You guys...that is the third time this week that we caught you peeking on us...I swear that I will castrate you, this way at least I can have a small satisfaction when we finish beating you to a pulp."

While saying that Murayama closed her fist so violently that if you listened VERY carefully you could hear a crackling sound.

The perverted trio gulped and instinctively covered their sacred parts. After a second all three shook their heads and put on a determined look while readying themselves for the confrontation, same happened with the opposite side where the members where also blushing either from the anger or from looking at the opened up shirt of Matsuda which showed his ripped abs or even both. In a way this was a routine for the club since Issei came to this school a year ago and in a way they enjoyed this impromptu training sessions since it allowed them to reach their limits and improve even more...that doesn't not meant that they enjoyed being peeked on...well maybe they enjoyed a bit the admiration that this trio of idiots had for their bodies...but no way in hell that they will admit that.

Issei just flashed a savage grin while preparing to charge

"Ready, Set, GO!"

Legs flexing Issei set in a mad dash towards the his opponents closely followed by Motohama and just a bit farther away by Matsuda.

Keeping his bokken prepared he headed towards a girl of the kendo club, a blonde haired girl with a short pony tail, she angrily prepares her guard and meets Issei bokken with her shinai straight on trying to block it, the shinai somehow manages to not break while meeting the more solidly built bokken and that somehow is a good dose of female fury and indignation and that is also what fuels her powerful attacks towards Issei to which he responds with big smile and attacks as powerful as his opponents. The duel itself lasted a matter of seconds as most duels last, since their goal is to beat the opponent and not clash swords for hours one with each other like a bunch of amateurs, Issei managed to dodge a solid slash from the girls and passing her guard he slapped her very firm buttocks making her cry in outrage, pain and...arousal?

Similar scenarios happened to both Matsuda and Motohama who with a combination of blocking, more from the part of Matsuda, and a combination of dodging, more from the part of Motohama, managed to reach out and fight the big bosses of the club, that being Murayama against the bald warrior and Katase, the brunette boss second in command, with the agile glass wearing duelist.

After a good while both sides jumped back to their starting positions, both panting with exhaustion but both with small content smiles on their faces.

Matsuda took a step forward and bowed slightly to the girls with a grin on his face

"I and my companions thank you very much for this marvellous training session and I hope that we will have many other fantastic sessions as this..." turning back and heading towards the school he suddenly stopped as he somehow forgot something and turned his head back towards the girls "Murayama have you done more squats then usual lately? Because your ass is so much firmer then before."

As soon as he pronounced this phrase he took off in a mad dash closely followed by Motohama, who was shaking his head slowly with a small smile, and Issei who was laughing heartily all the way towards the school.

The well formed brunette just stood there petrified for a moment before exploding in a shout full of rage

"YOU PERVERT!"

The pink haired second in command also followed with her angry shout that was directed towards the glass wearing swordsman

"GOOD THING THAT YOU DIDN'T COMMENT ANYTHING OR I WOULD HAVE CASTRATED YOU ON THE PLACE!"

The weird thing was that while the tone was angry there was also a undertone of disappointment.

The other girls just stared at their headhonchos and after that just resigned to a long sigh well used to this kind of situation.

After a good run the trio of perverts just stopped near the old school building to catch their breath for a bit, the structure itself was built in Victorian style as the rest of the school.

"Phew, that was an amazing session, have you seen how fierce Katase was?" Motohama commented with a big goofy smile on his face.

"Sure bro but the hits that Murayama where so..." while the duo was arguing on who of their obvious crushes were better Issei was just looking towards the sky, thinking of how he found those two when he came in the Kuoh Academy.

" **They sure made good progress partner, same can be said for you."** Ddraig rumbled while curling on himself preparing to take one of his frequent day naps.

'Yeah never thought that they could make such a fast change in their power levels.' Issei mused half to himself and half to Ddraig.

Just as he gazed towards the school building he felt a strange power there and looking towards the windows he saw the source of that.

A beautiful buxom vixen with long and lush red hair and gorgeous green-blue eyes was looking down at them from the window with a calculating and cold gaze.

Just as Issei saw her, only one thought was running through his mind

"An angel..."

Ddraig only snorted and told Issei

" **No partner, a devil."**


End file.
